Ich bin in Liebe
by Neko-Warren
Summary: Reagan's being kicked out of Rain and welcomed into Konoha. After staying there for a bit and learning how to become a better person, will he stay or go? KibaxOC Warning: ooc, shounenai, a bit AU..
1. Meeting Haruno Sakura

Neko Warren again!! x3

I'd like to say that I'm rather proud of making these stories.. -sniffle & tear-

Well, as of now I'd like to say how much I love my readers who don't make this itty bitty boy feel like a ghost anymore :D Sugar cookies for all!! -prances around with basket of cookies-

Anyway I would like to experiment again with my writing skills, so this story might be a bit strange.

This is again, a story with one of my characters in it. A little fluffy, a little serious.

The pairing is KibaxOC aka my own character..

As in, this is a Yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy, etc. Don't like it, don't read.

I don't know how this will end, but this is the first time I've made a Naruto fic in an extremely on-subject not AU form (besides the You Are My Hatsukoi! story. but it's still kinda OOC xD) besides in the beginning. The title is "I'm in Love" in German (I hope I did it right o.o; I'm still learning!)

Enjoy!! -huggles-

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or this Itachi plushie I found on the ground, but I do own Reagan AND this story )

----------------------

**Ich bin in Liebe**

_"You are assigned to go to the Leaf Village permanantly."_

_"Hai."_

_"Do you understand that you will never be allowed into Amegakure no Sato anymore?"_

_"Hai."_

_Reagan scowled at the judge in front of the hot, sweaty room. He knew one of these days the Rain country would not want him anymore. His father didn't want him, nor his aunt or cousins. 'He is too rough' they said 'He needs mental help' they whispered._

_It wasn't like he had done anything _bad_ like kill a person. The boy couldn't even hold a kunai the right way let alone a shuriken without throwing it at something._

_No, Reagan was going because of his bloodline._

_-----_

"I have packed everything I own, when are we to leave...?"

The male frowned, pushing up his purple and green striped bandana to reveal more of the peach color forehead. He didn't care what he looked like with it on, as long as his hair wasn't in his face.

On his shoulder was a carpetbag full of all his belongings. A few changes of clothing, a hairbrush, his favorite art pens and scrolls, a picture of his mother and gifts from his old friends from long ago. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai."

His companion for the travel nodded slowly and patted her long, brown skirt softly before entering the train with her large luggage and tiny, purple purse.  
He knew her by the name of Ella, who was known for her kind, soft voice and long citrus scented brown hair. She was pretty, he had to admit that, but Reagan thought nothing of Ella. She was just to escort him.

"Also, a medical nin from the Leaf village with be on the train as well. A female I believe."

"Her name..?" Regan asked in a whisper while setting the carpetbag in his lap.

"Haruno Sakura."

-----

Regan's POV

----

Haruno Sakura? Sounds like one of those..fangirly type of girls. But I guess I should not be prejudice and call her that.

As we waited quietly, I examined our train (which in fact, interested me in such a wondering way...).

The seats reminded me of seats of buses like the images I see when I looked in english textbooks. The ones in the back were in two rows on each side that could hold up to three people. The cushions were glossy orange and shining in the sun like tangerines after light rain.

In the front where Ella and I were, the seats clung to the side of the train so that we faced eachother, a mere five feet away (I estamated the train to be at least seven feel long in width, the extra two feet the outer shell). A long, maple beam was in the middle of us and the other seats that looked like ours. Like the others, the cushions were orange and clean.

At the front, was the door to the train driver..man lady person... thingy. Anywho, it was painted green with a gold trim and was designed to be push & pull.

At the back were two doors the same way, only with signs that said which gender should go in there (obviously bathrooms). In between were two shining silver water fountains, one for short people and one for tall. Oh, and did I mention the lot of windows lining on each side of the train? My oopsie.

Also, near my seat and Ella's, plus near the train operator..thingy... door, was where passengers entered and left. the doors were large and square, and it seemed to be one of the only modern items here with its gleaming black and white marbled effect and glass glazed doors and dark grey lining.

I rather liked it's old fashioned...uh..ness..? Eh. Whatever. I liked it.

I smoothed down the bandana on my head and licked my lips. Soon in a few minutes, a few people arrived. Three bulky, nice looking old men, a lady who looked like her face was shoved down a pile of makeup in a dark room, another male, only this time younger and tanned with a rain headband around his leg, and a few others.

The next people to come on the train was a little boy and his mother. The boy looked shy with his light blonde hair in his face and large, brown eyes lowered as a small hand grasped at his mothers.

And he looked at me.

I froze...because of course he was staring at me with such a hard look. OMG dude I wanted to wet my pants!!! GWAH!

"Oh Tomoko that is rude.." His mother spoke to him softly.

"Mommy, I 'tink this boy is 'pwetty...Like 'swister..." I blushed. I am NOT pwetty- I mean pretty!! BWAH! I'm a guy. Guys can't be pretty, right? Right.

His mother laughed and looked at me with a smile "I'm sorry. Little Tomoko does not know any better."

It look me a few seconds to reply. My face was probably bright red because Ella was laughing behind a her gloved hand. "I-it's o-okay.." Then they walked away slowly to one of the seats that looked like the ones like buses. I glared at Ella with pure venom. In a whisper I said "STFU." And she giggled even more.

But I couldn't say anything else because all of a sudden someone entered the train.

------

Reagan and Ella stared as the female entered. Her short, shoulder length hair was bubble gum pink and large, viridian eyes seemed to glow with pride. Her skin was as unblemished as satin, and her headband on her wide forehead cleary said she was from the Leaf village.

"Haruno Sakura...?" Regan asked quietly, raising an eyebrow delicately.

"Hai. You must be Reagan Everest." Said male took a liking to Sakura's voice. It was calm and hopeful and musical and emotional all at the same time. It was nice.

Ella patted the seat next to her quietly, and the pink haired girl sat there.

Regan pressed his lips together.

And quickly his eyelids became heavy.

With that sleep came like a gunshot.

------------------------------------------------------------

Soo... Tell me how you liked it please!!!

Did I do good? Bad? Huh??

I would like to put up the next chapter very soon if I get reviews..

Please please please review!!

Warren


	2. Meeting Hinata Hyuuga

Neko Warren here!

Um.. I haven't updated in a while, since I have a lot of schoolwork to prepare for.

Don't forget I'm only twelve you know!!

Anyway, I can't wait to see what will happen to this story.  
Because I **_think _**this is the first KibaxOC male story.  
Probably not. But that's okay :D

In this chapter you will read what Reagan looks like, what his bloodline is, etc.

**bold- inner self**

_Italic- 'thinking', or flashback_

By the way, for those who read Deidara and the Diary, I'm gonna take a break off of it okay? I'm sorry, but I have total writers block!

Enjoy!

----------

Chapter Two

---------------------------------------

Reagan awoke slowly. Ella was poking him gently before his shocking blue eyes fluttered open, long, thick eyelashes brushing away strands of hair. He rose from his slouched position, and felt the cloth bandana fall from the top of his head, showing off glossy, straight lilac hair that even Sakura had to envy.

"Okay," he licked his lips before speaking again, "tell me, are we there?"

"Not yet, but soon." Sakura raised an eyebrow as he began to paw at his carpetbag. Taking out what seemed to be an ordinary fountain pen, he unscrewed the top and put the small tube of ink in, then put it back on and fixed the nib(I think that's what it's called) at the top. Putting the cap back on he put the pen away and took out another pen of the same kind. Until the ride was over, Regan wanted to pass time usefully instead of wasting it by sitting.

------

Sakura's POV

------

We got to Konoha smoothly. It was great to be back home! I turned around to see Reagan quickly hug Ella and smile warmly.

**Woah! He's a hottie when he smiles!!**

Anyway... he caught up with me and grinned, whispering "I've known Ella since childhood. She's kinda spoiled, but good natured. I think you two would have been good friends if you lived in Rain." I could feel my face flush, but we both walked down to Tsunade-sama's office just as planned. As we passed through town, almost everyone's eyes were on Reagan, even mine. I couldn't stop staring at his hair! It framed his face really well, and it pulls you attention to those nice, rosy cupid's bow lips..

BAM!!

-----  
Normal POV  
--------

Sakura's face met with cold, hard metal as she rammed her face into the steel street light on the corner of the road. Reagan's eyes widened, using his hand to wave cool air into her face.  
**/Baka! That isn't gonna help her./  
_/STFU. You do something, you... you... Buttmunch!/_**

She muttered random words, including the name of someone she knew as 'Sasuke', and a 'pig headed Naruto'. It really made him wonder, was this girl healthy?  
Blinking a few times, he lifted said girl bridal style and quickly bolted towards the nearest building, hoping for it to be the Hokage's quarters, or however they called it in Konoha.

Meanwhile..

Hinata bit her lower lip slightly, pressing her forehead to the ice cold jug of sweating Midori. Inhaling the sweet melon scent of the liquer, she brought a hankerchief up to lightly dab her own persperation on her pale face. Boy, was it hot out! And working at the tea shop with a broken air conditioner was no help! Her long, indigo-black locks were tied up in a messy bun, her attire not so much in character, because it consisted of a tiny bright pink tee shirt and baby blue capris with her regular sparing boots and headband. Pale periwinkle eyes caught the site of a male with light purple hair sprinting towards the shop, a fainted Sakura Haruno in his arms.

"Oh dear! What happened to Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered to herself, quickly pinning up the cloth of a door so the boy could jolt inside with no hastle. She noticed that his skin was almost as pale as hers, and his eyes a sparkling blue. Almost like Naruto's..

"Excuse me miss! But this girl had hit her head on a pole, do you have any ice??" His facial expresion was filled to the brim with worry and avid excitement, but Hinata Hyuuga didn't notice. Although she did see the trickle of sweat run down this unamed male's cheeks before running to the back of the room for ice.

--------------------------------

Short, I know. But hey, I'm sleepy. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Where there's a will, We get cake!

Ahhh... I'm sleepy.

By the way, I got tickets to taste of chaos! x3 I can't wait to go.

Anyway, this is chapter three of Ich Bin In Liebe.  
By the way, did I ever say it was in the three year skip that this story takes place in? My bad.

I noticed in the last chapter I forgot to put in his bloodline. My bad! But this time I'll definantely put it in!

Yay!

This is where it starts getting AU-ish in my story, so I'll explain. Kiba's family owns a small bakery, Hinata works at a Tea shop (in the last chapter), Sasuke was captured, and now stays in a prison full of ANBU to keep him there, uhhh and some more. You'll see.

Enjoy, loves!

--------------------

Hinata came back, panting while holding a bucket full of ice and a cloth rag in her other hand. The boy she met, Reagan, only smiled for a thank you before taking hold on the cool solid substance and moist, blue cloth.

He took hold of the ice, and closed his eyes halfway. Hinata's eyes took a glance upon his lips, watching the boy whisper silent words she could not understand.

The ice was gone when she looked back to his smooth palm which now rested on Sakura's forehead. Instantly said girl's viridian eyes fluttered open, her body weakly standing herself up as Reagan backed away.

"Ehhh.. I feel like crap." She muttered, holding a hand to her cool, slightly large forehead.

**/Cha!! Major Hot Reagan powers saved me!/**

The lilac haired boy only sighed and smiled to Hinata again.

"I didn't have a chance to catch your name, miss."

"Uhh.. H-Hinata Hyuuga. That's my name..yeah." Hinata pulled back a strand of hair and felt her face heat before taking a seat. But the moment was cut short, Sakura realizing they were late to the meeting gave her the power to grab Reagan's arm and dash outside screaming "HOLY CRAP!"

-----

Tsunade raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, pursing her plump glossed lips slowly. She could sense a large amount of chakra, meaning that her apprentice(right?) and guest had arrived.

"TSUNADE-SAAAMAA!! Gomen!! GOMEN NASAI!"

Choppy, cherry pink hair was frizzed and messy as Sakura's face began to color a deeper red. She noticed the KOed Reagan by her side, his mouth parted slightly and skin dripping with sweat.  
"Sakura-chan," the blonde said calmly "I believe you've just owned our guest. Please just leave him on a random chair in the council room."

The discussion began immediantly, although they left Reagan sleeping, his arms cushioning his head on the table, hot breath making his fingertips moist.  
"We have brought Reagan here from Amegakure no Sato for many reasons, but the main reason is because of the boy Reagan's bloodline." Shizune explained, batting her lashes slightly at the glare of bright sun. Hiashi Hyuuga was there, along with Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Kurenai Yuuhi(sp?), and other important figures.

"You see, this male is a descendant of Sudachi Everest, giving him the power to heal many with a small amount of chakra. After the large invasion we had years back, he will be used to help recover the injured nin, and future ones if he wishes to stay." A few were ready to get out of their seats to complain, but Tsunade only raised her hand to speak.

"And if anyone had to disagree about this, Reagan also has been gifted with another jutsu, making him able to also take away his enemies health, or chakra to a certain limit. Don't you think we need this against the undefeated Orochimaru?"

The room fell dead silent, and those who were to protest, rested in their seats again.

They needed this boy, his bloodline was a must.

----

"Reagan, would you like something to eat?" Tsunade's soft voice asked as the male began to push away webs of sleep.  
"Yes, please... do you know where there's some good kushi dango?" In a flash there was a plate of the sticky, skewered rice balls in front of him. Tsunade couldn't help but notice how this boy was so polite than the other younger nin in Konoha, thanking her with a smile before taking a bite of the sweet. When he was finished, said Hokage turned to Shizune and smiled.

"Shizune-chan, please escort Reagan to his hotel. Also, show him around as well." The brunette nodded and took a glance at the boy on the wooden chair. He looked about sixteen, and his eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen, probably even more blue that Uzumaki Naruto's. They both walked outside in silence, when Shizune suddenly perked up and smiled.

"Alright Reagan! Where would you like to go first?" Said boy was rather thrown off at her avid behavior, but replied normally,  
"Well, what's in this place that you would suggest going?"

"The tea shop is nice. Hinata-"

"Hyuuga?" He asked, pulling back a lock of hair, "I've seen it, yes." Shizune nodded before suggesting the Bakery, and she could practically hear her stomach growl nontheless feel it.

So both had walked in their own speed, Reagan behind because he honestly didn't know where to go. With little chat, he looked around to see and examine the people living in the Leaf village.

One guy he saw was hanging out with a blonde girl who should have a little more clothes on and looked to be quite annoying. This male had really odd hair, for it was tied, but stood up perfectly. Raising an eyebrow, the lilac haired male only turned his head to the other side.

...Only to stop as he slightly hit Shizune's back. In front of the two was a three story building that gave off the smell of pastries and and bread.

"Ahh.. this is it! The Inuzuka Bakery." She walked in calmly, while Reagan slowly followed, unsure about it.

-----

"Welcome to our Bakery! Are you staying, or on the go miss?" Hana smiled, her long hair tied into a neat bun instead of her usual ponytail. Reagan took notice that her, plus some other people in the shop had two large, red triangles on their faces. He brushed the fact off, realizing that they were all from the same clan. As the girl led them to a table close to a sunny window, Reagan couldn't help but ask a small question.

"Umm.. does this bakery make white cakes?" Pressing his pointer finger to his lips, he looked hopeful adn the girl, who returned a smile.

"Well, of course. I'm guessing you would like a slice?" Taking out her small notepad, Hana wrote the order down after seeing the boy nod gratefully. Shizune ordered Melon Pan (which is a moist, crispy pastry with a light sugar on top. No, it's got no melon in it.), and both stared outside while waiting. The brunette's eyes once again fell to the other's hair, how it framed his face and shone. Angelic apperance, huh?

----

Reagans POV

-----

It didn't take long for use to get our food. Dipping my fork into the moist cake, I popped the piece into my mouth and was greeted with the most amazing taste! They did the cake just right, and by experiance I noticed how high quality the ingrediants were.

"You like it?" A deep, male voice cut through my ears as I turned my head to the sound. It was of course, a boy. About the same age as me, with deep red marks on his tanned face. His hair looked really thick, the color of chocolate. I think my facial expression was a really surprised one, because like hell I felt like it.

"Sorry," he began, cracking a smile. It looks like he's got fangs, but that's cool. "But your face when you first bit into the cake was priceless." My face colored a bit before swallowing, and I replied shyly "Well, it's a really good cake..." In the dying sunlight, I took in the person in front of me and drew him in my mind. He was dressed in a regular white tee shirt, with a semi tight green vest over it, and black pants with sparring boots. I read his name tag aloud.

"Kiba..."

"Hai?"

Gah! I flailed my arms around and flustered "Nothing! I'm just reading your name tag!" Once again this male gave me a warm smile before turning around and raising his hand. "Nice meeting you, Cake lover." And he walked back into the kitchen with a normal pace.

I think this place is gonna be a little over the top for me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja ja! There's chapter Three for you. I know it was a silly chapter, but meh.


End file.
